


Impatience

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Germany and Austria try something new.
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	Impatience

Nervous and skeptical, Germany followed Austria’s dip pen with his eyes, no other part of his body moving as directed. He hoped for this to work but was growing more skeptical as time passed with nothing happening. Still, he watched the pen, making himself focus on the dark blue plastic and shiny, silver nib still stained with ink. It didn’t surprise him that Austria was able to keep the rhythm constant—at first anyway. The pen seemed to be moving slower now, Austria’s words stretching out to where Germany could barely comprehend a word.

He blinked slowly, eyelids heavy. He couldn’t even try to follow Austria’s words anymore, so he allowed his eyes to finally close. He breathed deeply and evenly, keeping pace to what the pen’s movement had been.

Warmth curled around Germany’s body. A tingling sensation started in his toes and slowly working up his body, and Germany’s mouth curved into a soft smile as he let it happen, enjoying the sensation.

Cool air enveloped his torso, cloth running over his arms, but Germany’s attention returned to the creeping warmth.

As the tingling sensation inched upwards, Germany flushed, and his breath hitched as warmth concentrated between his legs and in his ass. Coolness gently ran down his back as he shifted, cloth pulling down his legs, and Germany shivered, enjoying the feel of the tingling warmth continue upwards even as it pulsed inside his ass, making him let out small gasps as the pulsing grew in speed until it felt like a steady buzz against the loosening walls.

He grew hard, and the gasping became a small whine as prickling heat gathered around his nipples, making him feel as though they were being pinched and nibbled on as the warmth continued upwards and flowed down his arms and into his mind.

His thoughts turned fuzzy as he slipped onto the floor, whining again as the buzzing grew in intensity. He squinted his eyes open, ass in the air as he begged for Master to sate him, fill him.

Master knelt in front of him, cool fingers taking his chin and tilting his face upwards, so the puppy could meet his gaze.

“Be patient, my pet,” Master whispered, lips close to his obedient puppy’s. He secured a black collar with lace around the puppy’s neck; a heart-shaped tag dangled from it, lightly clinking as the puppy moved. “Whenever I put this around your neck, you will return to this state. My beautiful, obedient puppy.”

His indigo eyes met the puppy’s bright blue ones, smiling as the puppy nodded.

Of course he would. Of course he would be obedient, and such a beautiful puppy needed his nice collar Master had gotten just for him.

“And remember,” said Master, “you’re not allowed to cum until I order you.”

Master snapped his fingers, and the buzzing jumped in intensity. The puppy collapsed onto his side but bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He needed to be patient for Master. Shaking, he rose back up to his paws, looking up in earnest as Master stood and motioned for his puppy to follow.

Trembling, he obeyed, gaze glued to Master as he glided across the room and led his puppy up the staircase. He moved slowly, gasping more as his cock began to ache. He needed release, but Master hadn’t yet given him the order, hadn’t yet allowed him to touch him. He was a good puppy, obedient. He needed to obey. He loved to obey. It was all he knew, all he wanted.

Halfway up the stairs, a clicking sound came from Master’s coat pocket, and the buzzing reduced, allowing the puppy to continue more easily as he panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was still hard, and sweat started to bead along his forehead.

“Heel,” Master ordered as they started down the hallway, and the puppy hurried to walk by Master’s side.

He leaned to rub his head along Master’s thigh as they walked, whining when Master reminded him to be patient.

“Do you want to be punished?” asked Master calmly, and he puppy’s eyes turned downcast.

He remained silent, though, following close to Master as they went into the room at the end of the hallway.

Master ordered his puppy to his go to his bed under the window. The puppy bit back a whine and obeyed. He walked a circle atop the large, plush dog bed and lay down, chin on his arms as he watched Master pull his coat off and hang it up in the closet. He snapped his fingers twice before starting on untying his ascot, and the puppy couldn’t hold back a yelp as the buzzing jumped in intensity. He shivered and whined as he rolled over onto his back, hands moving of their own accord and freezing just before he could touch himself at Master’s sudden, harsh order.

“You’re such an impatient puppy,” he said in a low tone as he finished untying his ascot. “You will lay there and be still.” His heels tapped along the wooden floor as he approached.

A small whine escaped as the puppy remained still as he could. Pain eked into pleasure, his cock throbbing and his body hot.

“I think a punishment is in order.” Master went to the bookcase by the dog bed and opened the bottom cabinets. He opened a box, bringing out a switch and going to his large, four poster bed. “Over here, puppy.”

Trembling and panting, his vision blurring, the puppy practically limped as he made his way to Master.

“On my lap,” he ordered, and the puppy rose on his hind legs for a moment, losing his balance before finally falling forward over Master’s thighs. “Good, boy. Now, ten sounds fair, yes?”

Another whine escaped, but the puppy nodded, then yelped when the switch hit his ass, leaving stinging pain.

“Quiet, now,” Master ordered in a soft tone, and the puppy nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut as the switch landed again in the exact same spot.

The puppy bit back a whine with each hit, but once Master announced he was done, the puppy could feel him growing hard. Knowing that made him grow excited despite the pain, but when he was ordered back to his bed, he went without complaint. Again, he circled and lay down, watching as Master returned the switch to its place. He then went back to disrobing, fingers moving achingly slow as he undid the buttons of his shirt. The puppy shifted, the stinging pain gone now but his cock throbbing again as he ached for Master’s touch.

Smiling again, Master watched the puppy staring at him, panting and starting to tremble again. His body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat as his body grew hotter, the puppy’s mind fuzzy as he felt only desire and need.

Master was even slower unbuttoning and pushing his pants down, humming as they caught on his shoes. He smirked playfully when a whine escaped from the puppy as Master pulled his pants back up and started to untie his boots first.

It felt like ages had passed before Master was finally naked and sitting on his bed again, ordering his puppy forward.

“Let’s see if you can earn your reward,” said Master, looking down his nose at the puppy as he crawled to him, body on fire. Master gestured to his cock, which was at half-mast. “Kiss, lick, and then suck. Start slow, now. You still need to learn patience. After you swallow my seed, I think you’ll have earned your reward.”

Giving a small ruff of agreement and excitement, the puppy started with a small kiss to the head. He ran the tip of his tongue around it, doing it again but more slowly at Master’s order. He then ran his tongue over the underside, shuttering in time with Master. He went back to kisses, pausing to flick him with his tongue here and there, and he started to pick up speed as Master started to let out small gasps.

He didn’t take him in just yet, though, keeping up the kisses and flicks of his tongue with changes of speed as the buzzing slowed and sped up inside him. He kept going like this even as Master became fully hard. The puppy went back to circling his head with his tongue, and when he tasted pre-cum, he took Master in fully, his own cock twitching as Master let out a loud gasp.

He bobbed his head, occasionally going back to licking and kissing as Master instructed. Each time, Master grew closer and closer, until he finally grabbed the back of the puppy’s head as he moaned. The puppy closed his eyes and swallowed before being allowed to back up, gasping and his whole body shaking.

“Good, boy,” Master gasped, moving back on the bed to make room. “Very good boy. Now, up here. It’s time for your reward.”

Panting happily, the puppy leapt up onto the bed and rolled over on his back, Master chuckling at his puppy’s excitement.

“Such a spoiled boy, aren’t you?” Master asked, getting up to open the nightstand drawer.

His cool hands grazed the puppy’s thighs, fingers kneading flesh and muscle as he pulled the puppy’s legs up. He let them wrap around his head as he bent forward, hands planting on either side of the puppy’s head. The puppy’s front paws were bent in front of his chest, and his eyes closed as Master started to kiss him. His lips were soft, and his teeth lightly took the puppy’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

The puppy whined again, Master chuckling as he continued to massage the puppy’s thighs. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down the puppy’s neck and slowed down at his chest, and with a word the puppy barely registered, he felt pressure on his nipples, like clamps. He gasped and made a low sound at the base of his throat, and his front paws were tied above his head at Master’s command, and he felt cool fingers play with his balls as kisses started to move up his cock.

A finger, cool from lube, inserted into his hole, and Master’s kisses moved back up his body. He kissed one of the puppy’s nipples, which had grown sore under the invisible clamps. He gasped and made a high-pitched sound as a second finger entered him. They made come-hither motions inside him, soon finding the spot that made him buck and inhale sharply.

The fingers switched to a scissoring motion, and the puppy closed his eyes again. He whined when the fingers left but then gasped when the fingers were replaced with a cock. Master moved slowly at first but started to pick up speed, snapping his fingers twice as he did. The puppy howled, body bucking at the intense sensation as his prostate was hit again and again as the powerful vibration made him unable to control himself.

Pressure built and built until it was too painful, and tears gathered along the puppy’s lashes, until Master said, “Cum.”

A huge shutter racked through the puppy’s body as white ribbons painted Master’s chest and stomach, and after a shutter of his own, Master pulled out of him, dripping as he lay beside the puppy and toyed with his collar.

“You’re such a good, good boy,” he whispered, unhooking the collar. “Ludwig, wake up.”

Blinking hard and feeling a _snap_ inside himself, Germany let out a long breath. His body, the lower part of it especially, still ached, but it was a good ache that left him feeling satisfied. He turned over as Austria set the collar onto the pillow above Germany’s head, and the blond pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him deeply.

“I knew you would enjoy it,” said Austria when the kiss broke.

He smiled smugly, and while Germany frowned, he didn’t have the energy to even roll his eyes. He was exhausted, remaining still as Austria got up and stretched.

“I’ll go run a bath and make some tea for you,” he announced, leaning down to kiss Germany on the temple as the blonde’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Coffee,” he mumbled, curling up as a sheet came down to cover him.

“Hot chocolate then,” Austria replied. “You shouldn’t have caffeine right now.”

Germany frowned again but didn’t argue. Austria didn’t take care of him like this often—only after Germany recovered from being in a sub-space—so he might as well take what he got.

When Austria had left the room, Germany opened his eyes halfway, exhaustion disallowing him from doing much more than that. He dropped the lacy collar a couple times grabbing it, but once he had a firm hold of it, he squinted at the name carved into the metal heart. His mind was still foggy, and it took a moment of moving his lips as he tried to read before Germany could make out the name: _Princess_.

“I’m going to kill him,” Germany mumbled, dropping the collar and falling into a light sleep.


End file.
